


Please Stay

by MUSICALWAENGSTRUMENT



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Angst and Feels, COVID-19, Doctor Choi Soobin, Doctor Choi Yeonjun, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Medical Procedures, Oneshot, Pandemic Crisis, Policeman Kang Taehyun, Secrets, Teacher Choi Beomgyu, Teenager Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSICALWAENGSTRUMENT/pseuds/MUSICALWAENGSTRUMENT
Summary: Yeonjun smiles as he sees the children happily playing around the meadows, and stares up the crystal clear blue sky of Mongolia.He deeply breaths and watched as the clouds change their form like a happy movie."My life is complete, my love," said He as his phone flashed a wallpaper of his happy family. He grinned even more at the thought of him, coming home tired from work, receiving a power hug from his son and a sweet smile from his husband.The thought remained until his phone rang with a message, "Dr. Choi Yeonjun, we need you to come home. It's an emergency."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The phone just stuck into Dr. Choi Yeonjun's hand in just a moment the Director of the Hospital he's working for spoke. 

"Dr. Choi Yeonjun, we need you to report for duty here in South Korea," said his director with a voice stern wrung with a little worry. 

If you're thinking that Yeonjun isn't aware of this happening, then that's where you're wrong.

He noticed the worry in his caller's voice and gulped, as he answered, "What for, Sir?"

"A new disease from Wuhan, China has reached South Korea and has made its first case," the worried voice replied, "We need you to find a cure to stop this."

Yeonjun sighed, he's needed again, on high demand. "What about Mongolia, sir? What to do with the medical mission here?"

"I've asked the Head of the Ministry of Health to request a few back-up medical professionals to replace you and your team there. We need you the most here," replied he. 

The doctor took a deep breath and answered with the little courage all pulled up in him, "I'm ready, sir. We'll pack up our things to report there immediately."

Yeonjun's life is on the line once again.


	2. AUTHOR's NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE NOTE for a while~

i don't think im writing this one for a while~  
I got busy with works and stuff.. but ill get back soon as i got off uni works :3   
I promise ill write this one heheehe... I hope you understand..

I plan to write the Letter AU, then this one... :D soooo~ you better be in for a ride.   
Sooo that's all~ U may follow me on twitter (@waengyupsal).

Goodbyeee, and I hope you guys stay tuned to this AU.

-Dani

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'll write this once I am done with the oneshot of YeonBin! Please wait for it, Thank you!


End file.
